Rhonda (Sinnoh)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Rhonda |jname=ユウカ |tmname=Yūka |image=Rhonda Sinnoh.png |size=250px |region=Sinnoh |caption=Rhonda |gender=Female |anime=yes |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |epnum=DP029 |epname=The Champ Twins! |enva=Sarah Natochenny (DP029) Rhonda Krempa (DP033-DP155) Bella Hudson (DP174) |java=Risa Hayamizu |}} Rhonda (Japanese: ユウカ Yūka) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is the host of the most popular television show in the Sinnoh region, Sinnoh Now. She first appeared in The Champ Twins!. History Rhonda debuted in The Champ Twins!, where she was seen doing a story on a Pokémon Training Camp, focusing on two of the campers and their ability to test the strength of any they challenge. She asked Ryan and Bryan to take a few shots of their Tag Battle with and , and when the two teams agreed, she and the Sinnoh Now crew began covering the battle, which ended in a loss for Ash and Dawn. Later, the crew was seen filming while they were trying to escape with Bryan's and Ryan's . Ash and Dawn appeared at that moment and managed to send them blasting off with the help of their and . After that, Ash and Dawn had another Tag Battle with Ryan and Bryan, which Rhonda once again covered. They were able to defeat the twin brothers this time, breaking their winning streak. Much to Ash and Dawn's delight, Rhonda later said she would not air the first battle because the last one had much better combinations. In All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, Rhonda served as the announcer of the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, an annual event organized by the members of the Pokémon Fan Club. For the competition, she a . Her next appearance was in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where she was briefly seen outside the Eterna Historical Museum with her crew. Rhonda was in Eterna City to report the theft of the Adamant Orb, which was later retrieved thanks to Gardenia and Officer Jenny. In Top-Down Training!, Rhonda was seen on television announcing the recent discovery of the Lustrous Orb, which was found at the ancient ruins in Celestic Town giving scientists hope to learn more about the legends of the Sinnoh region. She revealed that the Lustrous Orb is related to the Legendary Pokémon and is said to increase its powers. She also reported that it is the companion of the Adamant Orb which is exhibited at the Eterna Historical Museum. In Mass Hip-Po-Sis!, Rhonda encountered Ash and again while filming a documentary about . She told the group that Hippopotas like to cover themselves in sand, adding that they usually travel together as a herd with the change of season in search of dry places to live. Rhonda also explained that she and her crew were filming their migration when a Hippopotas got separated from its herd, and they decided filming it would be a better story. She informed the group the whereabouts of the herd, and when Ash, Dawn, and revealed that they would help Hippopotas to find its herd, she started following them. However, after was hit by Hippopotas's and fell asleep, they ended up getting separated from Ash and his friends. For this reason, they lost their chance of filming Hippopotas reuniting with its herd. In Our Cup Runneth Over!, Rhonda appeared to announce that Wallace had arrived in the Sinnoh region to host the Wallace Cup, a special Pokémon Contest held once a year in a different location. She discovered that Wallace took a day off to relax and have some quality time with his , as he had been very busy ever since arriving in Sinnoh, making appearances in talk shows and magazines. Rhonda had already managed to interview him, and now she was determined to go looking for him so she could record a video of him during his free time. When she found him, she hid in the bushes with her crew to secretly film him. However, the camera they were using had run out of batteries and they could not cover the story. She later appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, reporting that s and fans were gathering at the Lakeside Resort for the Wallace Cup. Rhonda made her next appearance in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, where she was seen covering the PokéRinger competition that was being held in Squallville. In Losing Its Lustrous!, Rhonda reported that the Adamant Orb had been stolen. She revealed that at the time of the theft the Adamant Orb was in the process of being transported from the Eterna City Museum, and heading to the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. She also said she received information from Officer Jenny, who was on the transport at the time of the incident, stating the organization responsible for the theft calls themselves Team Galactic. She explained that Team Galactic are reported to be a secret organization with operations throughout the Sinnoh region, adding that they are believed to have some connection to the recent meteorite theft in Veilstone City. Rhonda then announced the research center is conducting research on the Adamant Orb's counterpart, the Lustrous Orb, and that its security was tightened in light of the criminal incident. She concluded the report by saying the Adamant Orb was on route so that both objects could be researched together, but now the theft will likely impede the progress of the research. Rhonda later appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle! to cover the auditions for the Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that were being held near Lake Acuity, not realizing it was actually a scheme to steal all the participants' Pokémon. In Double-Time Battle Training!, Rhonda was seen interviewing Paul outside the Canalave Gym after he earned his eighth Sinnoh League Gym Badge. In Last Call — First Round!, Rhonda covered the meet-and-greet to kick off the Sinnoh Grand Festival, during which she interviewed Nando, Jessilina, and Dawn. She made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of the fourth , Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where she was seen reporting the events at Crown City. Character Rhonda seems to be a very dedicated and determined reporter, going to lengths to get her story. However, she hates having to do one of her crewman's work if they can't do it themselves. Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Sonja Reichelt |ja=早水リサ Risa Hayamizu |en=Sarah Natochenny (DP029) Rhonda Krempa (DP033-DP155) Bella Hudson (DP174) |fi=Elise Langenoja (DP029-DP155) Ella Pyhältö (DP174) |pl=Anna Sztejner (DP029-DP044, DP118-DP155) Anna Apostolakis (DP075-DP096, DP174) |es_eu=Alicia Sainz de la Maza |es_la=Unknown voice actress (DP029-DP044) Cecilia Airol (DP075-DP096) Erika Rendón (DP118-DP155) |pt_br=Silvia Suzy (DP029-DP040, DP075-DP096) Cláudia Carli (DP044) Cecília Lemes (DP118, DP135, DP174) Gilmara Sanches (DP155) |it=Elisabetta Spinelli}} Trivia * A running gag involves boom operator being unable to hold the boom microphone, dropping it, and hitting her on the head with it while she's talking. * Rhonda shares her dub name with her longest-term English voice actress. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags Category:Announcers de:Rhonda es:Rhonda (Sinnoh) it:Rhonda (Sinnoh) ja:ユウカ zh:由佳